


Teddy + Victoire

by LissMels



Series: Harry Potter: Next Generation Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissMels/pseuds/LissMels
Summary: Teddy and Victoire have always been great friends growing up. Such great friends, in fact, that a little bit of kissing was no big deal to them. This is the story of how the two came to be.





	Teddy + Victoire

**Year of happening: 2011-2017**

Growing up, Teddy and Victoire had always been good friends. This was simply because they were the oldest in their family, and so it felt natural for them to hang out. Even though Teddy was not a Weasley or a Potter, he was still raised into the family by the Potters. Harry and Ginny always insisted to bring him along to family gatherings, even though he was not their child. Teddy appreciated this, though, and quickly grew friends with Victoire, whom was only two years younger than himself. Of course, he was happy to greet every addition to the family as it grew, even when the bunch turned out with twelve children in all. He was like a big brother to them all, and never failed to make the little ones laugh. This was likely the sort of trait that made the Sorting Hat place him in Hufflepuff once he attended Hogwarts - something that he himself was very proud of.

Victoire was a rather mysterious girl, whom had always been popular among the boys. Nobody could ever tell what was going on inside her head, nor what she was up to. Sometimes, it was as though she saw right through you, but did not tell anyone what she saw.

Victoire was sorted into Ravenclaw when she attended Hogwarts two years after Teddy. At the day of her sorting, she could not help but to look to him, as he was the only person she knew. She observed him greeting the first-year Hufflepuffs and entertaining them throughout the welcoming feast, and everyone seemed to look up to him from day one. As much as she was happy with her sorting, she could not help but feel a little envious that the Hufflepuffs had Teddy as a housemate. Still, she did smile, knowing that the Ravenclaw house was right for her - and she knew that Hufflepuff was right for him, too.

A lot of boys had picked an interest in Victoire's beauty, and even though she did find herself getting along with the boys, she mostly kept to herself. Teddy was one of the few people that Victoire would keep in touch with on a regular basis - they had always been friends, after all. Teddy told her all she needed to know about the school and its staff, and went all about the place telling her about his recent trip to Hogsmeade. Victoire grew excited for her third year, so that herself and Teddy could go to Hogsmeade together.

"I wish I could go with you," she exclaimed, and Teddy's smile turned into a look of speculation.

"I could sneak you in," he then said, winking at her. She gave a small laugh, assuming that he was only joking, but could tell by his response that he was not.

"Oh? And how would you do that?"

"I could morph into McGonagall - nobody would dare to stop  _her_."

"And what do you do when she finds out?"

"Probably morph into someone else and pretend I'm not there."

"What a daredevil," she teased, rolling her eyes with a smile.

As it turned out, Teddy was actually serious about this plan. When the weekend came, he started pulling Victoire along to the grounds, telling her they were going to Hogsmeade. Victoire managed to stop him by telling him how it was not  _that_ important, and that she did not mind waiting for her third year (as much as it was flattering, she would not like for him to get in trouble for her sake). He did eventually go along with this, and went to Hogsmeade without her, but he was determined to bring her something - and so, upon returning, he brought her her first Butterbeer.

*****

Victoire soon discovered her love for singing, and joined the Frog Choir in her second year. She was told that she had the face and voice of an angel, and the choir suddenly started receiving a larger amount of attention from the students. Many enjoyed sitting around during practices, leaving them with the soothing sound of the choir while reading or gaining inspiration. Lately, however, many students seemed to show up simply for entertainment. Every practice was treated like a performance to some, and the choir was even applauded after every song. At first, Flitwick found this flattering on behalf of himself and the choir, though as time went on, it grew rather distracting.

One late afternoon when Teddy found himself bored, he decided to pay Victoire a visit during choir practice. However, he found that he was not allowed in, as Flitwick had denied access to anyone whom was not a choir member. A small gang of disappointed boys sat outside the Great Hall (where the choir held their practice), looking very gloomy from being denied access, as well. 

"I can't believe they locked the Great Hall - I've been looking forward to this all day!" one of them complained.

"Me too," another sighed, "I was hoping for eye contact, but got the door slammed in my face instead."

"Oh, please, she'd never sink so low as to give you a shot," a third stated. "She's a Goddess, after all." Teddy knew that a lot of boys were drooling over Victoire, but found it odd how desperate some were acting. It was sometimes rather creepy.

Teddy shook his head, and was about to return to his common room when a young Ravenclaw boy came skidding out from the Great Hall. This opened up a rather easy opportunity for Teddy, and he shrugged for himself. He quickly scanned the boy, and only moments later, he had managed to morph into a double of him. Walking back through the door to the Great Hall, he was finally granted access.

The only flaw in this plan, was that he was expected to sing - a skill in which Teddy did not master. He was fine during the classic  _Something Wicked This Way Comes,_ making it through the song with only minor mistakes and two or three little voice cracks, but when they were supposed to sing a song called  _An Old Witch's Toad_ (A title he had never even heard of), he faced bigger troubles. Not knowing the lyrics, he mumbled through the first few sentences, the melody being completely off in the otherwise harmonic choir. People frowned at him, and Flitwick had them start over two or three times before they could even get through the first verse.

Teddy eyed Victoire, seeing her shoot him a look of suspicion.

"Mr. Scott, you sound completely off today, what exactly is the issue?" Asked Flitwick at last.

"Um... puberty," Teddy said in the heat of the moment, and the choir started laughing at his response. Flitwick appeared almost startled, and started waving his hands around in an attempt of silencing the laughs.

"Hush, hush, that is nothing to laugh about, it is perfectly natural," He insisted. "I think it's best we take a break, now - Mr. Scott, I recommend you get yourself something to drink."

The choir members instantly started moving about, and soon enough Teddy was approached by a curious Victoire.

"Teddy?" she asked, quietly. Teddy smiled, winking at her, and she started laughing. "Are you mad?"

"I wanted to see you," he said in defense, shrugging. Victoire smiled, tilting her head a little.

"That's sweet," she then said. And it truly was. The lengths Teddy would go to pay her a visit, was very flattering. It warmed her heart to know that he was willing to face trouble for her (although she still did not want him to  _actually_ get in trouble for her).

In the corner of his eye, Teddy spotted a young boy entering the Great Hall - the  _actual_  Scott - and Flitwick appeared confused. He started asking him questions, and Teddy knew that this was his cue to leave. Fun was over.

And so he sneaked back out, partly unnoticed, leaving poor old Flitwick wondering whether or not he was seeing double.

Victoire could not help but remind herself of Teddy's stunt, and by the end of the day she was thinking that he must really care about her. That, or he was a madman. Anyhow, she was glad to have a friend like him to look up to.

And then she fell asleep at last - smiling.

*****

When Victoire was in her third year, she was happy to finally be able to go to Hogsmeade with Teddy. They first went to Ceridwen's Cauldrons to get him a new Cauldron for potions class, and after that the two of them headed to Honeydukes to test out some new and tasty brands of sweets. Finally, Teddy decided to stop by the Three Broomsticks to have a drink.

Victoire sat down by an empty table and looked around the room. A gang of older students sat in a corner, as well as a few fourth-years sipping on Butterbeer around the center of the room. The pub was otherwise filled with drunk men and women.

"Finally," Teddy said, putting down a large glass of orange liquid. Victoire eyed the glass, and knew almost immediately that its contents were not Butterbeer.

"Teddy, is that-"

"Firewhisky, yes," he spoke in a rather proud tone, giving a brief smile as he sat down to enjoy his drink.

"You do realize you have to be 17 to drink that, right?"

"Well, yeah, but no one asks your age if you morph into an old man." He winked at her as he said this, finally taking a drink off the glass. Victoire observed him carefully.

"What does it taste like?" she then asked him, feeling her curiosity grow by the sight of her friend drinking.

"I could get you one and you could try." There was a pause, as Victoire considered this offer. However, after a brief moment, she could think of a way for her to get her own drink.

"No, I think I can get one myself," she responded, a grin creeping its way to her lips. She then winked at him, as he had done at her, and got up from her seat. As she started walking across the bar, she aimed her gaze at the older students sitting in the corner. With the blink of an eye, she could see how the boys suddenly trailed off from their talking, and their faces glowed with a dreamy kind of expression. Victoire put a hand on her hip, acting like a damsel in distress as she paced by the table. "Oh, gee, I sure am thirsty - I wish I had some Firewhisky," she then whined, and watched as the boys stumbled across the room to get to the bar. A chair was knocked over in the process, and three boys started wrestling on the floor, as they all wanted to bring her their drink first. It was chaotic, and it all went quite fast, and several drinks were already spilled by the time one (at last) reached Victoire. "Thank you," she said, giving him a small peck on the cheek before all the chaos suddenly stilled into a cloud of confusion.

"That was great," Teddy exclaimed, seemingly excited to see this new reckless kind of side from Victoire. "Victoire Weasley - breaking the rules."

"I haven't broken any rules yet," she claimed, sitting back down by the table with her drink. "I didn't buy the drink, and I haven't drunk anything yet."

"But you're  _going to_  drink it, right?" As Teddy was eyeing her, Victoire was looking at the glass in front of her. It was likely not a good idea to do it, as she was still way underage - it could have a large effect on her as a youngster (it was, after all, much stronger than Butterbeer). Still, she was very much curious to taste it, and Teddy would love it if she did. Besides, if she were to simply taste it, it would not have that much of an effect on her, right?  _Oh, nevermind it all_ , she then thought to herself.

Victoire finally brought the glass to her lips, and carefully sipped off of it. It was not a lot, but it was enough to leave her a burning sensation in the back of her throat when swallowing. It felt as though she had swallowed some sort of acid, and that her throat was currently melting away from the inside. This feeling remained for some time, and she found how very fitting the name  _Firewhisky_ was.

"Oh, wow, that's pretty strong stuff," she said, frowning and shaking her head. Teddy gave a teasing laugh, before taking another drink off his glass. "I think I'll let the Firewhisky wait a couple of years."

"Yeah, you probably should - I started just last year, and even  _that_ was early." Victoire rolled her eyes slightly, and Teddy finally put the empty jug on the table. He had finished it rather quickly, she thought, and found herself surprised that he did not seem to be very affected by the alcohol - after all, he, too, was underage.  _He must have a lot of experience with it_ , she was thinking, finding herself smiling. She sort of liked him being reckless. His way of living on the edge was rather exciting, and she found herself wanting more.

*****

The very next year, Teddy and Victoire had achieved the impressive titles of Head Boy and Prefect. They found this rather funny, but not odd at all - after all, even though they liked living on the edge and pushing their limits, they were never caught. This was because Teddy would change his appearance to look nothing like himself, and Victoire would attract older boys to do things for her - alas, nobody ever saw  _them_ do anything wrong. They always managed to wriggle out of it, as there were never any proof. Besides, despite their occasional recklessness, they did do well in school.

As well as achieving grades above average, Teddy was still known to be 'everyone's big brother', and younger students knew that they could always come to him for advice or a pep talk. And if someone appeared to be upset, he could easily turn a frown upside down by entertaining them with his morphing abilities. Victoire, on the other hand, turned out to be mostly gifted in herbology and potions, and had otherwise average grades. This combination of skill had given her the opportunity of being Madam Pomfrey's assistant in the Hospital Wing, after having expressed continuous interest in her work (she thought she might aim to become a healer, if she could not make a career out of her singing). She had also become lead singer in the frog Choir. With such achievements, it was already expected for her to become Head Girl in her last year.

On top of all of this, they eventually had to start studying for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. This lead to the two of them not having a lot of free time on their hands. Their time together was very limited, and they rarely ever planned any activities outside school. It was only ever their weekend trips to Hogsmeade. They would stumble upon each other once in a while and have a chat, but given that they were in different houses, they found it difficult to combine their social lives with their responsibilities.

They truly did miss spending time together, and Victoire did not look forward to spending two years in school without Teddy. He would, after all, graduate that very summer. It was therefore important to spend their time wisely.

On one of the very last trips to Hogsmeade, in May, Teddy and Victoire decided to have a drinking contest. This was great fun for them both, and Teddy thought it quite amusing to see Victoire drinking. She was a very pretty and generally good girl - not the kind of person you'd expect to get drunk at the age of 16 - and so it felt deeply mesmerizing to see her do such things. He liked it.

However, Teddy eventually had to pull himself out of this state of mind. Victoire was very stubborn, and Teddy had to face defeat at last because he was afraid she would drink herself senseless (she did put on a slight drunken act to have him surrender, but she was indeed very drunk). He was also concerned about the consequences she would face if she were to be caught in such a condition - she was, after all, still not 17, and getting drunk on  _Butterbeer_ was not exactly easy.

Teddy decided to bring Victoire back to the castle - slow and easy, to have the effects wear off on the way. He was holding her hand all along, just in case something were to happen, he thought (she was in a vulnerable state, after all). She was singing a lot of the time, though not as well as she usually did, and could not quite keep her hands off of Teddy's hair (she was suddenly very fascinated by the color, and would laugh every time he would change it). Eventually, though, she did calm, and felt rather tired by the time they reached the castle.

"This was fun," she said. "I'm gonna miss this."

"We could do it again sometime," Teddy suggested, shrugging. He would indeed look forward to another round of drinking with Victoire - if not right away, at least after she was of age. Or they could do other stuff - he did enjoy simply spending til with her.

"Yeah, that would be nice," she responded, her eyes falling to the floor. She wore a little smile in the corner of her mouth, but this was more of a sad smile than anything, as she was recalling the good times she'd spent with Teddy.

"Here we are." Victoire looked up to see the Ravenclaw door before her, with the bronze eagle door knocker on it (if it had not been for this door knocker, she might not have been in a condition to fully recognize where she was).

"What asks but never answers?" the eagle asked, and Victoire felt relieved that she had been given an easy riddle, considering that she was not exactly her brightest self at the moment.

"That's simple - a question!" Sure enough, the door swung open, granting Victoire access to the common room.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight, then," Teddy spoke in the background, and Victoire's mind was suddenly fixed upon him once more. Teddy would soon graduate, and Victoire would be all alone. She would rarely ever see him anymore, and this was an absolutely dreadful thought. She had another two years left - without him! Who ever would she spend the days with?

"I don't want you to leave," she blurted out, having Teddy halt to a stop before even reaching the staircase. He then looked back at her.

"But I need to get back to my common room," he pointed out, thinking she was referring to that very moment.

"No - I don't want you to graduate."

"Oh... Well, there are holidays and owls, surely we'll keep in touch."

"Yes, but it's not going to be the same - it's going to be lonely here without you." Teddy was not sure what to say. He, too, thought it would be sad leaving, but what was he supposed to do, stay in Hogwarts for another two years? He had to grow up at  _some_ point. Sure, he would have to leave Victoire behind in school, but he needed a career too, right?

The look on Victoire's face got Teddy all warm and fuzzy inside. He felt the need to comfort her, and to show her that he cared - how could one not, with that beautiful face and silky long hair? She was simply stunning.

Teddy approached Victoire, not thinking nor speaking, and without any consideration at all, he cupped her face, and took a brief look in her eyes. One could drown in those eyes. Finally, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Victoire accepted the kiss, her lips responding to his. It felt so natural to them, like this was how it was supposed to be.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before Teddy pulled away, merely holding her face in his hands. And then, her smile was accompanied by a confused frown.

"What was that for?" She asked with a hint of a chuckle. Teddy found this question to be rather odd. He had felt so out of control that he was sure that he had been under some sort of spell - or rather, the effect of a Veela. Surely this had been her intention.

"Oh come on, you went full veela on me and had me kiss you," he laughed, almost nervously, and let go of her face. Victoire raised her eyebrows, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Teddy, I did not do a thing," she then spoke, slow and clear. Teddy suddenly felt his smile disappearing, and he returned the frown she had given him earlier.

"You mean you didn't-..." he trailed off, and she kept on smiling, shaking her head in response. "O-oh, um..." he stuttered out, and his hair was suddenly starting to turn bright pink. He scratched his head and broke eye contact, not sure what to say. His heart was suddenly racing.

"Don't worry about it," Vicoire then responded in a sort of giggly voice, her smile widening. Perhaps it was the Firewhisky speaking, but she seemed to be enjoying this. "I liked it," she then finished, and before Teddy could even process this last comment, Victoire leaned forward and gave him a peck on his lips. She then skidded through the door to the Ravenclaw tower, and Teddy was left standing there, rather baffled. That  _just_ happened.

 _Wow_ , he thought. He was truly the luckiest guy in school.

*****

Teddy and Victoire did not really talk about what happened. They had always been good friends, so a little bit of kissing did no harm. In fact, they wanted to do it again. They did not tell anyone, but now, whenever they went out for a drink, they would end up giving each other little kisses, or sometimes even caught up in full make out sessions - and it was okay. It just sort of happened once in a while. No big deal.

The downside to this, was that Victoire soon got very very lonely. Her sixth year was her first without Teddy, and now that they'd grown closer than ever, she missed him even more. They did owl each other occasionally, but that was only a small and temporary comfort in these lonely days. Victoire wanted to kiss him again. She wanted him to hold around her, but he was far, far beyond reach. And that sucked.

Luckily, the holidays came at last, and Victoire returned home to dear old Shell Cottage. She was eager to visit Teddy, but sadly, because of all the holiday preparations, she seemed too busy to see him. There was only time for a short visit with her family to exchange gifts, but that was hardly enough time to speak privately.

However, Teddy and his grandmother were to spend New Year's at the Burrow along with Victoire's family. The Burrow was packed with people - everyone were there. Teddy and Victoire would look for a place to be alone, but every room seemed to be full of people. Children were running about outside, supervised by Bill and George. Molly, Fleur and Ginny were in the kitchen. Arthur sat in the living room along with Harry, Ron, Charlie, Percy, Audrey and Andromeda. The bathroom was constantly occupied. A few preteens sat around the dinner table. Other preteens were hiding away in bedrooms. Angelina was walking from room to room looking for her son, knowing very well that he would be up to no good. Hermione was helping.

The last resort for Teddy and Victoire was the loft, but there sat James and Fred, secretly planning a scare on the younger children (Victoire blackmailed them into telling them, threatening to tell their parents of their whereabouts if they did not).

The two of them ended up sitting on the stairs in lack of a room for themselves. Victoire sighed.

"Who'd think it was this hard to speak privately?" she asked.

"You're lucky to have a big family," Teddy added, laying an arm around her.

"Oh, admit it, on days like these, it is a bit much."

"Oh, yeah, it's terrible" he said in a mocking kind of voice, his hair turning blond as he spoke, his eyes turning blue and his face gradually turning into Victoire's. "It's just awful, I have two siblings, nine cousins and  _countless_  of aunts and uncles who love me - what  _am_  I to do?"

"Stop it," she laughed, giving him a little push.

" _Stop it! Stop it!_ " He mocked, and proceeded to tickle her mercilessly. She made a few failed attempts on holding his hands still, but yet she was laughing loud and clear. And so was he.

People were yelling from outside, informing that it was almost midnight, and nearly instantly, footsteps were heard from above. The laughter died away as Lucy and Roxanne came running down the stairs, nearly crashing into the pair sitting there. Louis came stumbling after. And soon enough, it was quiet once more, and Victoire looked to Teddy.

"You're part of this family, too, you know?" she then said. There was a small pause, where Teddy was thinking to himself. Even though he had no siblings, and his parents died a long time ago, he knew that he could always rely on the Potter-Weasleys to call themselves his family.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said, sounding quite humble, yet nodding almost proudly to himself.

"You  _are_ \- uncle Harry helped raise you," Victoire insisted, laughing a little. "You're practically another cousin of mine!" He laughed back at her. Of course he was family, but perhaps the word  _cousin_ was not the most fitting term for it. It is not exactly a word you use for someone you make out with frequently.

"I'm more like some sort of partly adoptive half-cousin," he responded.

"Still family," she shrugged.

As a new set of footsteps were heard from above, the two were left smiling at each other, almost oblivious to James and Fred running past them on the stairs. Victoire had longed for a moment like this since she last had seen him, and it had felt like forever.

"I've missed you a lot," she admitted, a hint of sadness drifting into the air between them. But Teddy still held onto his smile, and shrugged a little.

"It's only been... Well..." he counted briefly on his fingers. "Four months?"

"Has it really? I don't think we've ever been away from each other this long."

"It's not like we've lost contact - we're still great friends, aren't we?" Victoire raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm sure we're more than  _great friends_ at this point," she then claimed, and they both knew it was true.

There was, once again, a moment of silence, in which was about to be ended by noises erupting from outside. Everyone except themselves had gathered around, and started shooting up fireworks with their wands (those old enough to own a wand, that is), and all the while cheering for the new year to have arrived.

Victoire got up from the stairs and gazed through a window above it. All sorts of colors were dancing across the sky. Some fireworks were enchanted to look like animals running about, before they entwined to make out the word  _2017_. Finally, they exploded into some sort of glittering dust that would fall down to the earth below and dissappear with a faint glow as it hit.

Teddy joined Victoire, and wrapped his hands around her from behind. A little scream was heard from below, as poor Hugo was frightened by the fake wand he was given by James, that had jumped out of his hand and started crawling down his leg. Victoire had to laugh at the sight.

"Looks like it's 2017 now," she spoke, keeping her eyes on the scene as she put her hands over Teddy's.

"Yeah," he responded, and proceeded to turn Victoire around, looking deep into her eyes. "Happy New year," he almost whispered, and then, without hesitating, he made their lips meet. Victoire was caught by surprise, but she responded in an instant. This was exactly what she had longed for in school. These lips, this taste, this feeling. But it would not do to kiss just anyone, either - it had to be Teddy. And that was what made her enjoy this so much, until the kiss broke at last, and their eyes met once again.

"That was our first sober kiss," Victoire said, and they exchanged smiles. Teddy caressed her cheek, admiring her stunning beauty. He had never felt this lucky.

"And I think we both know that it won't be our last," he then said, and Victoire scoffed.

"Of course it won't."


End file.
